The Cold Dish
by Insanely Random
Summary: No one noticed her unless they were making fun of her. And when she got her revenge, people wished that they had noticed her a bit more often. NOT AN O.C. ROMANCE OR FRIENDSHIP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

The Cold Dish

Prologue

She was the person at the back of the class. No one noticed her unless they were making fun of her. She was an outsider, and everybody knew that.

So, why were they so shocked when she finally decided to get her revenge?

Maybe it was the way she took it. Or maybe it was because of how long it took. Whatever the reason was, no one expected her to do what she did.

Which made it all the more fun for her, but only for her. Anyone else would say that it just made the experience less pleasurable.

She was patient. Her plan went over a course of three years. The whole time while she waited, what she had planned was stored in the back of her head, longing to come out. And then, just in time and in the right place, she executed it.

What happen next, well, let's just say that what happened next caused a very big tragedy to take place, one that could have been prevented.

When Emma Kantale entered Hogwarts, everything was, more or less, safe. When Emma Kantale left Hogwarts, everything changed.

* * *

A.N. Short, yes, but I have the next chapter already typed up. The question is, should I post it?


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Cold Dish

Chapter One

Emma Kantale was walking. She had just finished her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was completely miserable. She had no friends, only enemies, brutal, ruthless enemies.

It wouldn't be so bad if she had friends who defended her, for she was not good with insults and comebacks. She could never think of them on the spot, and even when she did, they made completely no sense.

Hopelessness overwhelmed Emma as walk towards a park. She knew she was never going to fit in, and she was giving up trying to. It just wasn't worth it.

She sat down on a swing and looked down. She couldn't see her feet. Emma was overweight. At thirteen, she was nearing three hundred pounds. It was the main reason that people made fun of her. It was the main reason she hated herself.

Emma heard footsteps coming down the path that lead to the park. Her breath hitched as she turned to look at whoever was coming down the path. She thought she was alone. She wished she were alone.

It was a girl who was coming down the path. She had long, ash brown hair that framed her face. Her eyes were almond shaped and brown. She had full, plump lips that were colored a glossy pink. Her body was thin with she had gentle curves. She was definitely a girl who people would look twice at.

She came up and sat on the swing right next to Emma. However, unlike when Emma sat down, the swing didn't creak under her weight.

"Are you Emma Kantale?" she asked.

"Yes," Emma answered, not bothering to wonder why this girl knew her name. She didn't care about much anymore.

"My name is Chloe Sabeld, and I'm here to help you." Chloe gave Emma a faint smile.

"What are you going to help me with?" Emma asked, tentatively. "Are you going to give me an 'extreme makeover'? Because, I really want that."

"That's not all you want," Chloe said. "You want revenge, don't you? And I know how you can get it."

"No, you don't!" Emma's eyebrows furrowed together as she glared at Chloe. "You don't!"

"Yes, I do," Chloe said. She didn't look angry. She had this looked of understanding that was painted across her features.

Emma let out a bitter laugh. "Look at you," she said, pointing at Chloe's perfect body. "You wouldn't understand. You've looked like _that _your whole life."

Chloe's smile didn't falter. "That's not true. I used to look, well, a bit like you."

Chloe's eyes and smile turned critical, as she glared at Emma, whose wheat-colored hair was sticking to her pudgy neck. Emma's murky brown eyes filled with tears upon receiving Chloe's cruel glare.

"How did you manage to look like you do now?" Emma asked. "Did you use anything, you know, special?"

"I didn't use magic, if that's what you mean," Chloe said sharply. "And no, I'm not a witch, nor am I a Squib."

Emma was shocked and scared. Who really was Chloe? "Then h-h-how do you know about m-magic?"

"It's a secret. But, that's not important right now." Chloe's smile was coming back, only this time it was a bit harsher than it was before.

"What is? You're a Muggle, and you know about magic? Did you have a family member who went to Hogwarts?" The acid in Emma's voice was mixed with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to tell you. And, like I said before, that's not important right now," Chloe's said, her voice growing colder and colder with each word.

"Like what _I _said before, what is?" Emma was getting angry. She wanted answers.

"Your operation." Chloe stood up and began to fish in her jean pocket for something.

"An operation?" Emma was suddenly alarmed. "Like plastic surgery? Oh, no, I'm not going to do anything like that!"

Chloe's glare intensified. "Kind of," she replied. "Not exactly, though. It's more like scrapping away the bad parts and replacing them with better parts. Stronger parts. Mechanical parts."

Emma could feel her eyes grow wide. "Mechanical parts?" she croaked. "That does not sound safe."

Chloe flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's been done hundreds of times before. That's why I'm so beautiful. And, when we are done with you, you will be too."

"Even if the operation does work, which I'm not it's even going to, then how will I get my revenge? Looks can only go so far, you know."

Chloe didn't say anything. Instead, she walked over to the slide and wrapped her hand around a metal bar. Her face contorted for a moment as she pulled her arm backwards. There was a crunching sound, and then, finally, the metal bar on the slide snapped.

Chloe gave the metal bar to a shell-shocked Emma, and sat back down on the swing.

"Imagine what would happen if you did that to someone's limbs," Chloe said, as her face flashed with a dangerous intensity.

Emma didn't look horrified. She looked curious. "When you said mechanical parts, you meant-"

"Mechanical parts. You'll still have your human brain, but the rest of your body will be, well, mechanical."

Emma laughed. "So, I'll have beauty and strength. And what will that lead to?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. 'I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it yet," she whispered. "You'll kill whoever has hurt you. No, not just kill, you'll torture them. And, when they are begging for death, you still won't kill them. And why should you? They never spared you."

"You're psychotic," Emma gasped, struggling to get off the swing. "Get out of here! I don't want this stupid operation! And I am going to tell someone about your psychotic ways!"

Chloe gave her and innocent smile. Then, she curled up her hand into a fist and bopped Emma on the back of her head. Emma gasped and plummeted towards the ground. Chloe did not catch her; she let Emma fall.

Chloe looked at Emma's prone figure and smiled. She leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Oh, but you _will_ want the stupid operation. And you _will_ get your revenge."

* * *

It sucked, I know. But when I wrote it, it was late at night.


End file.
